Wojna Biliona cz. 3
''- Wielu twierdzi że gust to kwestia jak najbardziej osobista a jego posiadanie bądź nieposiadanie zależy w całości od preferencji danych osobników.-'' pomyślał Mortimer Lesky, przechodząc przez tłum.- Poniekąd mają rację. Każdy ma swój własny gust. Niemniej ciężko mi uwierzyć, że komukolwiek może podobać się TO. Mortimer Lesky a.k.a "Muszkieter", tajny agent Hydry i członek Cienistego Hufca rozglądał się dookoła. Nexus Centrum, wymiar Imperium Nexusa z pewnością mógł imponować swoją wielkością. Większość strzelistych wież swoim rozmiarem przyćmiewała Pałac Metropolii a samo miasto prawdopodobnie było wielokrotnie większe od całej Federacji. Rozmach z pewnością więc był. Niemniej to tyle z plusów. Całość miasta wręcz kipiała od wymuszonej mieszanki kulturowej. Lesky kilkukrotnie mijał budynki, które potrafiły być mieszanką kamienicy, socjrealistycznej betonówki i pseudorenesansowego pałacyku. To wszystko najzwyczajniej w świecie nie miało żadnych walorów artystycznych i po odrzucało swoją wymuszoną multikulturowością. Jedynym elementem otoczenia jaki był spójny, to obecność portretów Monarchy i ważnych historycznie osiągnięć. Pełne niepotrzebnego patosu i przede wszystkim - wszechobecne. Każdy budynek publiczny był wręcz wypełniony podobiznami Imperatora Nexusa. - Gdybym tu miał zamieszkać, zostałbym malarzem.- stwierdził agent. Nie miał jednak prawa narzekać. Kazano mu w końcu NIE przechodzić przez portale, pod żadnym pozorem, innym niż ratowanie życia. No cóż, przechodząc tutaj może komuś uratować życie, kto mówi że nie? Poza tym, był agentem Hydry i preferował działania na terenie przeciwnika. A to póki co nie wydawało się szczególnie trudne. Misz-masz kulturowy sprawiał, że szara kurtka w której był mężczyzna nijak nie wyróżniała go z tłumu. Nexus nie miał jednego kodu modowego a to dawało znaczne możliwości. Kodu rasowego też nie miał. Lesky aż się krzywił, widząc na ulicach idących obok siebie ludzi oraz różnorakich kosmitów, których spokojnie można podciągnąć pod nie-ludzi. Przede wszystkim te dziwne mieszanki roślin i zwierząt: KTO TO RUCHA?! Na pewno nie on. Każda sekunda spędzana na terenie Nexusa Centrum dawała Muszkieterowi nową dozę informacji. Kartki jako waluta, pwoszechny i agresywny kult jednostki, zaskakująca ilość ludzkiej kultury w tak zróżnicowanym społeczeństwie oraz przede wszystkim imię. Arcturus Lwowski. Znany jako Monarcha Imperium Nexusa. Łatwo było go zapamiętać: z twarzy Beria, z brzucha Göring a z postury osoba której wujek wchodził do wanny. Z przemyśleń wyrwał mężczyznę fakt, że ktoś złapał go od tyłu za ramię. Lesky poczuł jak ta osoba szykuje się by powalić go na ziemię - mógł jej przeszkodzić, ale to sprowadziłoby na niego niepotrzebne podejrzenia. Nie opierając się więc, padł plecami na ziemię. Gdy podniósł wzrok ujrzał przed sobą młodą kobietę. Jego zdolności analityczne od razu się włączyły - czapka, mundur i buty całe białe, można zatem założyć że bielizna też. Piersi na pierwszy rzut oka wydają się okazałe, jednak sprawne oko było w stanie zauważyć efekt push-upu. Usta pomalowane fioletową szminką, prawdopodobnie jako podświadomy akt wyróżniania się posród innych członkiń swojej wspólnoty. I na końcu- piękne brązowe oczy, które wpatrywały się na niego z wściekłością. - ANDJVN JNRAACMKFNANV,MVSIJIW AAAKMVEKN?- spytała kobieta. Lesky przekrzywił lekko głowę. Nie był pewien jak powinien zareagować. Mnogość kultur oznacza mnogość języków, więc równie dobrze mógł się nie posługiwać tym samym co ona. - Mógłbym prosić o replay, ten upadek chyba mi lekko zdruzgotał słuch.- powiedział Lesky, dla niepoznaki używając języka hiszpańskiego w komunikacji. Kobieta uniosła brew. - Masz cokolwiek na swoją obronę?- spytała, korzystając z języka Hominium. Meżczyzna nawet nie próbował udawać że nie rozumie. - Zależy o co jestem oskarżony.- powiedział Lesky. Kobieta natychmiast wyciągnęła biały pistolet i przystawiła go do czoła mężczyzny. - Szpiegostwo, na dobry początek.- odpowiedziała. Muszkieter uśmiechnął się. - Twoja broń nie robi na mnie wrażenia, słonko.- powiedział spokojnie Lesky, po czym pomyślał.- CHRYSTE TERAZ TO SIĘ WKOPAŁEM. - Rozbryzgany mózg już robi?- spytała. - Lubię grać ostro, ale to już dla mnie przesada.- stwierdził Lesky.- Nie zrobiłem nic złego. Jestem lojalnym obywatelem i w życiu nie parałbym się szpiegostwem. - Minąłeś dziesięć porterów Monarchy Arcturusa Lwowskiego i ani razu nie podziękowałeś za dobrze rozbudowaną biurokrację oraz sprawidliwy system podatkowy.- powiedziała z gniewem w głosie kobieta.- Na tym etapie jesteś albo szpiegiem albo (i niech Czerwone Słońce Narodu wybaczy mi za powiedzenie tego słowa) kapitalistą. Przechodzący obok mieszkańcy Nexusa jak jeden mąż splunęli na dźwięk tego słowa. - Przy tym miejscu Republika Libertatum wygląda jak fabryka Henry'ego Forda.- pomyślał mężczyzna.- Lepiej myśl szybko, Morty, bo babka odstrzeli Ci łeb. Myśl nieco podniecająca, ale raczej niemiła. Skumuluj całą wiedzę jaką do tej pory zebrałeś, przeanalizuj ją, wyciągnij wnioski i nie przestawaj patrzeć się jej na cycki. - Czy ty gapisz się na mój dekolt?- syknęła kobieta. - Najzwyczajniej w świecie pomagam Ci w uspołecznianiu tej pary środków produkcji.- odrzekł Lesky, po czym gwałtownie wstał i złapał broń za lufę, odsuwając ją od swojej głowy. Przyszedł czas by pójść na całość.- No dobrze ty niedoceniony kwiecie, pozwól że Ci coś wyjaśnię. Nie wiem za kogo się uważasz... - Sierżant Lenina z Piątego Oddziału Bezpieczeństwa Wewnętrznego Ochrany.- powiedziała kobieta, zaciskając zęby. - JEJ ZASRANE IMIĘ TO LENINA, JEZU DAJ MI SIŁĘ!-zakrzyknął w myślach mężczyzna, po czym spokojnie zrobił krok w jej kierunku. Był od niej wyższy, mógł więc patrzeć na nią z góry.- Jak dla mnie możesz równie dobrze być Wielką Rewolucją Październikową, mam to w poważaniu.- kolejny krok w przód, tym razem dosłownie dzielą ich milimetry.- Ponieważ jeśli cokolwiek mi się stanie, to tam na górze ktoś zadba o to, żebyś marnie skończyła. - B-blefujesz!- zakrzyknęła kobieta, chowając wzrok. Lesky uśmiechnął się, złapał ją za bródkę i podniósł jej wzrok tak, by patrzyła mu prosto w oczy. - Sprawdź mnie.- bardziej nakazał niż poprosił mężczyzna.- Znajdź mi komunikator a ja zadzwonię do kogoś, kto potwierdzi jak wazny jestem. - N...niby do kogo?- spytała kobieta, oddychając głośniej. Mortimer uśmiechnął się. Wszystko albo nic. - Arcturusa Lwowskiego.- powiedział Muszkieter. Lwowski dumnie siedział na swoim pozłacanym krześle, w niemy sposób prezentując swój najnowszy wynalazek. Jego osobisty lokaj kroił jego mięso....nożem i widelcem! Tak, zgodnie z edyktem monarchy, mięso i większość potraw stałych należało od teraz jeść przy pomocy widelca. Czasy krojenia schabowych łyżką na zawsze przeszły do mrocznego okresu przeszłości, który nie znał oświecenia geniuszu Lwowskiego! W czasie tej niesamowitej prezentacji tuż obok mężczyzny siedziała dwójka osób. Po jego prawicy siedziała Lanedilia Lwowska- rudowłosa, błękitnooka piękność w drogiej, beżowej sukni wypełnionej najróżniejszego rodzaju błyskotkami oraz diamentami. Po lewicy- Taurys Technet, robot będący Admirałem Floty Nexusa. - Wystarczy już tego krojenia.- powiedział Lwowski, po czym gestem dłoni odgonił lokaja odpowiedzialnego za krojenie jedzenia. Na jego miejsce natomiast przyszedł lokaj od karmienia.- Najwyższa pora. - Musiałeś być bardzo głodny, Monarcho Komunistyczny.- powiedział Admirał.- Nakazałeś przedstawić znacznie okrojoną listę swoich tytułów. - Technet, proszę, jesteśmy przyjaciółmi.- powiedział Lwowski, po czym lokaj napełnił mu usta mięsem. Gdy monarcha przeżuł, kontynuował wypowiedź.- Ponadto jesteśmy równi. Wystarczy samo "Mój Panie". - Oczywiście, Mój Panie.- odpowiedział robot. Lanedilia bawiła się kieliszkiem, lekko zawiedziona. W wyniku niezależnych od niej powikłań, nie udało się zapełnić żadnych ważniejszych stanowisk w Federacji ludźmi Ochrany. Załatwianie czegokolwiek na tej wyspie było istną tragedią - warunki były niezwykle specyficzne a co gorsza sam monarcha pałał jakąś osobistą niechęcią do mieszkańców Trójkąta. To niezwykle utrudniało jej pracę. - Coś nie tak, żono?- spytał Arcturus. Kobieta skrzywiła się lekko. Nadeszła pora żeby zejść ilkanaście punktów IQ w dół. - Ahhhh, mój mężu.- powiedziała dramatycznym tonem.- Niepokoi mnie sprawa Nowego Lizandrysu. Co jeśli ten żalosny wymiar oprze się potędze Nexusa? Mężczyzna pokręcił głową. - Wykluczone.- powiedział, odrzucając lokaja gestem dłoni.- Nasze zwycięstwo jest zagwarantowane. - Skąd ta pewność w twoim głosie?- spytała kuszącym głosem. Rozochocony Arcturus natychmiast wskoczył na stół, przewracając kilka kieliszków drogiego szampana i odkopując dobrze upieczonego guźca. - Skąd ta pewność w moim głosie?- spytał głośno, po czym klasnął w dłonie, przyciągając uwagę wszystkich dookoła.- Skąd ta pewność w moim głosie?! Powiem wam wszystkim skąd! Dzisiaj Imperium Nexusa ruszy na podbój! Nie wystarczy że się od nich wyłamiemy, o nie! My musimy ich złamać! Nasze Imperium, nasz Nexus, nasza ideologia lewicowa dopiero rozkwita! A ich pełna nienawiści, izolacji i prawicowego nacjonalizmu akurat umiera. Dzisiaj zniknie ich ślad na kartach historii!! My kadaher in agiel and krow, ymgard z lordofaggots!!! I wszyscy, jak jeden mąż, zaczęli klaskać, podczas gdy Monarcha Komunistyczny w ideologicznym uniesieniu padł na swoje krzesło. Kobieta uśmiechnęła się- w takim stanie łatwo było nim manipulować. - Wiesz, mężu, to wspaniałe przemówienie dało mi do zrozumienia, czego tak mi brakuje.- powiedziała, zakładając rękawiczkę i głaszcząc go po długich włosach.- Bardzo, bardzo drogiej biżuterii. Załatwienie takiej nie powinno być problemem dla wielkiego, silnego władcy wszechświatów, prawda? - Oczywiście że nie.- odpowiedział Lwowski.- Prędzej wysadzę własną planetę niż dam Ci cierpieć z braku błyskotek, moja ukochana. Lanedilia uśmiechnęła się, wyrzuciła przetłuszczoną rękawiczkę i wyprostowała się na swoim miejscu. - Mój Panie.- odezwał się nagle Technet.- Otrzymałem wiadomość dotyczącą Federacji. - Świetnie!- zakrzyknął uradowany Lwowski. - Nie wiem czy to są dobre wieści.- zauważył robot. - Gdyż nie widzisz wszystkich możliwości.- odpowiedział Lwowski.- Jeśli Federacja przyjęła sojusz, to wtedy przy ich pomocy oczyścimy Kraj a potem zdradzimy i wchłoniemy w struktury własnego imperium. Jeśli odmówili, możemy spokojnie wypowiedzieć im wojnę. - Powiedzieli że się zastanowią.- powiedział robot. Arcturus momentalnie złapał się za głowę. - Ale tak nie można!- zakrzyknął monarcha. Klucz samolotów Imperium Nexusa przelatywał nad nieskończenie szarymi połaciami terenów Legionu, szukając jakiegokolwiek przeciwnika. "Rycerze Niebios", elitarny Regiment Lotniczy, lecieli ku przygodzie korzystając ze swoich odrzutowych Iłów-2. Samoloty te pod niemal każdym względem przypominały swoje radzieckie pierwowzory, jedyną różnicą było zamienienie napędu - ze śmigłowego na odrzutowy. Pilotom tych wynalazków powtarzano od samego początku, że są wybrańcami, którzy mają podbijać niebiosa obcych planet ku chwale swojego monarchy. Dlatego wszyscy byli zdesperowani, by udowodnić swoją wartość. Niestety, od czasu lądowania na terenie Nowego Lizandrysu, nie mieli okazji by wdać się w prawdziwą bitwę powietrzną z maszynami Legionu. Marynarka miała więcej szczęścia - zdołała zatopić kilka statków handlowych... Rycerze Niebios lecieli dalej, nie odnajdując na ziemi niczego oprócz wszechobecnych drzew. Byli zupełnie nieświadomi tego, że na tych ziemiach wszystko służy Legionowi - nawet lasy tworzyły spójną jaźń, wiecznie aktywny system wczesnego ostrzegania. Więc o ile lotnicy Nexusa nie byli świadomi obecności wroga, o tyle Cursed już byli. - Na Boga Którego Nie Ma I Nigdy Nie Istniał Gdyż Religia Jest Dla Ciemnogrodu Co Nie Znaczy Że Wiara Też!- zakrzyknął na jednym wydechu jeden z lotników. Klucz zbliżał się do celu, który na ich radarach przybrał postać góry. Gdy jednak ujrzeli to na własne oczy, zobaczyli gigantycznych rozmiarów...żółwia. Wielki niczym wspomniana góra, z pyskiem unoszącym się w ich kierunku oraz skorupą, będącą własnym mini-klimatem. - Widzimy cel.- powiedział inny pilot.- Wykryto również formy życia na skorupie. - Przystępujemy do oczyszczania.- rzucił inny pilot.- Ku zwycięstwu!! Iły poszybowały w górę, by w powietrzu wykonać beczkę i móc zanurkować tuż nad podnoszącym się pyskiem Gai#3. Pod czaszką żółwicy, na kościanym tronie siedział natomiast Chiss, który miał wpłynąć na dalszy rozwój konfliktu. Ubrany w czarny płaszcz, czerwonooki dowódca, z wyglądu nieskończenie bardziej podobny do ludzi niż reszta jego pobratyńców, widział oczami Gaji zbliżające się samoloty. Uśmiechnął się. Nie musiał nawet wydawać rozkazu, by żółwica otworzyła swój masywny pysk. Z ust Gaji#3 wyleciała niewielkich rozmiarów kula energii. Żółwica nie miała zbyt wiele czasu by skupić swoją moc, jednak to nie był problem - jej celem nie było miasto, a jedynie kilka samolotów. A gdy pocisk energii wystrzelił, wszystkie samoloty rozleciały się w pył. - Tak jak podejrzewałem, żadnej dodatkowej ochrony.- powiedział Krieg.- Wszystkie jednostki: wymarsz! Nadszedł czas by odbić to, co nasze. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Wojna Biliona Kategoria:Nexus Szaleństwa